I couldn't ask for a better weekend
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: A quick outing with close friends and coworkers, turns into a weekend of fun for these two profilers.
1. Chapter 1

To celebrate the amazing job everyone did on the last case, Hotch decided to take his whole team out to a club. After a club was decided and all things were packed up, everyone went to their respective cars to head home. Garcia left with J.J. and Prentiss, followed by Hotch and Rossi. Morgan stayed behind to wait for Reid.

Chapter 1

"Come on pretty boy are you almost done", Morgan said, getting a little impatient.

"Almost, I have three more files to finish", Reid said, his voice laced with concentration.

"Well when are you going to be-"

"Done", Reid said as he placed the last of his files in the outbox.

"I'll never understand that big brain of yours",Morgan said draping his arm around Reid's shoulder as he walked by. Reid was too busy basking in the immense heat that was Derek Morgan, to notice that they had walked into the parking lot still linked together.

"Oh", Morgan exclaimed, not seeing Reid's car anywhere.

"HMnn?", Reid said snapping out of his trance.

"How did you get to work this morning", Morgan asked removing his arm from Reid's shoulder.

"Garcia drove me, umm do you mind giving me a ride home", Reid said, licking his lips nervously.

"Yea sure", Morgan said trying not to focus on Reid's pink tongue gliding over his plump lips leaving them with a slight sheen, as he led them over to his car. They threw their go-bags in the back seat and were on their way.

Five minutes into the drive Reid starts shifting around, he felt nervous, almost like a teenage girl getting ready for a date.

"You okay Reid"? Derek couldn't help but look over at him. He was sucking on his bottom lip causing it to swell just a little bit. He'd run his fingers through his one inch hair making it stick out in different directions, which some how made his cuter than he already was.

"Umm yeah just a little cold, can you turn up the heat".

"Mmhmm".

"Thanks", Reid said as they pulled up to his apartment.

"No problem, are you going to need a ride to the club."

"Yeah", Reid said getting his bag from the back.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"See you then", Reid said, walking away.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What are you gonna wear", Derek said with a sly smirk on his face.

"It's a surprise", Reid shouted as he unlocked his door, blushing furiously.

Chapter 2  
Reid's' POV

It had been fifty eight minutes since Morgan dropped me off when I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peep hole and once I saw Morgan I almost ripped the door off it's hinges. He was wearing black jeans and a fitted gray shirt, simple but it fit him well. I caught a glimpse of one of his tattoos before my eyes floated upwards noticing a gold chain hidden under his shirt and a pleased smile sprawled on him face.

Morgan's POV

I took a deep breathe as I stood outside of Reid's door, wondering what I'd see when it opened. I expected typical Reid, sweater vest and all but I was wrong. I knocked and less than a second later the door was whipped open and what was standing in the doorway was almost too sexy for words...almost.

He was wearing a purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone and skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places. I worked my eyes back up his body and stopped at his collar bone, so milky white that it was begging to be riddled with deep purple bruises, complimentary of the love bites he would one day receive.

I stood looking at his face, his eyes obviously drinking in what stood before him, and right before his eyes hit my face I threw on a smile, knowing all too well that he liked what he saw as much as I did. Tonight was going to end well.  
_

"You ready to go", Derek said gesturing towards the black SUV sitting in the parking lot.

"Yupp", I said almost running down the stairs, I could feel Derek's eyes on me but decided to brush it off. He got into the car and after giving me a quick look over he pulled out onto the street.

Suddenly feeling awkward, well more awkward than usual, I shifted in my seat only slightly not wanting to draw any attention towards myself. But before Derek could even get a chance to say anything, not like he would, I simply stated," I'm not going to dance tonight, so don't try to make me."

"We'll see Pretty Boy", Derek let out a short laugh.

"There's nothing to see other than me falling on my ass."

"Now that sounds like fun. I think you ARE going to dance whether you like it or not", Derek said in a strangely deep voice, almost laced with what sounded like anticipation.

I swore my heart skipped a beat, but since arrhythmia didn't run in my family that couldn't be the case. I must have been drowning in my thoughts, because in what seemed like a couple of minutes we were already at the club which was across town.

"Hey Reid we're here", said Derek placing a hand on my shoulder. I instinctively winced away and I immediately regretted it when Derek started to frown then proceeded to get out of the car. I got out but stumbled along the way, catching myself to avoid any further embarrassment or attention.

I was a little late though because Derek let out a deep throated chuckle. I turned light pink when I felt Derek tousle my hair. We walked in pushing through the crowd of grinding, pulsating bodies till we found the team. Hotch and J.J. decided to skip out on the club so that they could stay with their kids. Rossi was sipping on a beer when we walked up.

"Hey, it took you long enough", Rossi said looking up slightly. After seeing that Garcia was drunk off her rocker I looked around for Prentiss.

"Where's Prentiss", Derek asked to no one in particular.

"She's out there grinding with some hard bodied Latino",Garcia said slurring her words and pointing with her chin.

We all looked over and saw that she wasn't lying, Prentiss was bumping and grinding with a guy almost as built as Morgan. I was so engrossed in watching Prentiss dance that I didn't notice that Morgan moved closer to me, or that a curvy ginger had walked over.

"You wanna dance big boy", she was obviously talking to Morgan, who didn't say anything, he just grabbed the girl and dragged her onto the dance floor disappearing into the crowd.

"So junior G-Man why aren't you out there dancing with a bodacious bimbo?", Garcia asked.

"I don't really dance , I'm not that good at it", I said looking down.

"Poppycock, it's just dancing, it's all in the rhythm."

"Which I have none of", I said almost to myself as I looked back at the crowd gyrating in this dark and sweaty abyss of a club. I caught a glimpse of Derek being surrounded on all sides by five different variations of women. I felt a sting in my chest that could only be classified as jealousy.

"You okay Reid", Rossi questioned, noticing that the young agent started to turn pale.

"Yea, I'll be right back", I said excusing my self.

"Is he okay", Garcia hiccuped.

"He will be".

I splashed water on my face trying to wash away the tears. I was drying off my face when two large hands gripped my waist, I turned around so fast I got dizzy.

"Morgan you scared the shit out of me", I said shoving him off of me.

"Sorry it just seemed too easy", his chest was shuddering with laughter.

"It's not funny", I say protectively wrapping my arms around myself. Morgan took a step toward me attempting to rub my shoulder apologetically but because of earlier events he decided not to.

"Hey man I'm sorry", he says, then a smile creeps on his face.

"What", I say taking a step back not knowing what's going to happen next. Morgan drags me out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor. It takes me a while to asses what's happening but when I do it's too late. Derek had already turned me around moving my hips with his hands.

"Derek w-what are you doing", I say not even bothering to resist.

He pulled me closer and was slowly rubbing against me. I guess that was my answer. As the beat to the song sped up he got faster and rougher, grinding into my butt as if it was the last thing he'd ever do, I couldn't help but press back.

He laid his chin in the crook of my neck and tightened his hold on my hips so I could still sway but I couldn't separate from him. He moved his hands down my hips and towards the insides of my thighs, I ground into him harder earning a kiss up my neck and a nibble on my ear. I snapped out of this state of euphoria when I felt his hardness on me, I stopped and tried to pull away but received a sharp bite on my neck for even trying.

"Where you going pretty boy", his voice deep with lust.

"Nowhere", I say getting a little scared, why was he doing this? I'm wasn't complaining but still, this was getting weird.

"You boys having fun?", Prentiss asked with the biggest smile on her face. I turned beet red, too embarrassed to say anything or to look anywhere but down.

"You know it, we were about to get out of here though, right Reid?", Derek gave me a smirk and wrapped his arm around me.

"Uh yea we were", I said still looking at the ground. Before anyone could say another word Morgan was already pulling me out of the club.

"We didn't even say good bye".

"I"ll call tomorrow, now, your place or my place."

"What?", Reid says not knowing where this was going.

"Your place or my place", Morgan says in a low demanding voice.

"M-my place", Reid couldn't help the shiver that went through his spine, Morgan was acting weird and Reid was starting to worry. He stared straight ahead the whole ride with a devilish smirk on his face. He followed Reid up the stairs and as Reid was trying to unlock the door his keys fell and he had to bend over to get them.

He didn't notice the smile that was smeared across Morgan's face. When he finally opened the door and let them both in Morgan didn't waste another second. He shut the door and locked it, then stood in front of the lighter man so he was trapped in between the door and a wall of muscle. He pushed his body against the door looking the young genius dead in the eye, he caught a glimpse of fear, trust, and lust. They stood like that in silence when Reid spoke up.

"I don't understand, there's a small trace of alcohol on your breath but you aren't drunk nor are you buzzed."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well I always thought that someone had to be drunk to want to be with me, so I don't understand why, with you, that that isn't true." At this Morgan grabbed Reid's wrists and put them above his head still pressing him against the door.

He leaned in close to Reid and roughly whispered in his ear," I know you want me as much as I want you. You can't deny that you long for my touch, just like I can't deny that I ALWAYS want to touch you." He collected both of Reid's wrists in one hand and moved the other down over his chest to his hip in a bruising grip.

"But I-", he was cut off by Morgan's teeth biting down hard on his lip, just hard enough for it to hurt but not to draw blood, not yet of course. He started to suck on the younger man's lip earning a moan and a failed attempt to get out of the vice grip he had on the younger man's wrists.

The darker man decided to let go of his wrists but softly wrapped a hand around the younger man's throat instead, tilting it upward for easy access to his creamy neck. He kissed, bit and licked every bit of exposed hand moved to grab a hold of Reid's hair and pulled it down so he was almost looking at the ceiling.

The younger man squirmed at the sensation letting tiny mewls and gasps escape his plump wet lips. Apparently Morgan bit down on an exceptionally sensitive spot because the young genius bucking into his friend's pelvis. Morgan softly laughed as he pulled back.

"Woah, who knew you were so fiesty."

"Who knew you were such a tease", Reid said in a fairly good attempt at flirting. He was surprised when Morgan removed himself form the situation and sat on the couch, motioning for him friend to sit next to him. So he did.

"Derek what are we doing", Reid said in all seriousness, trying to calm his raging erection.

"I saw that I had a chance to show you how I felt, so I did."

"Then why'd you stop?" Derek sighed deeply and shook his head, the moment of passion was momentarily over.

"Because if I didn't I would have taken it too far, and I don't know if ether of us are ready for that." Derek looked at Reid's face, searching for a sign of anything really.

"Spencer say something." He put his hand on Reid's thigh.

"Let's take it slow I guess, I don't want you to regret this." Derek frowned.

"Trust me I won't, I've wanted this for a while."

Reid looked Morgan in the eyes, cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him. Slowly at first but a slight slide of the tongue and they were exploring each others mouths. The kiss deepened when Morgan pulled Reid into his lap, feeling the other man's hardness against his own, the younger man took this opportunity to grind into the older man soliciting a moan which only made him harder. Morgan pulled back only to take off his shirt, when he was about to lean back in to continue the kiss the lithe man stopped him.

"Let's take this to the bed room." Reid wrapped his legs around the other, was carried up the stairs and tossed on the bed. While staring down at smaller man laying before him, Morgan just wanted to fuck him until neither of them could move.

Although Morgan was known for being rough he would never do anything to hurt Reid so he decided to take it slow, but still rough. He practically ripped Reid's clothes off and stopped to absorb what he saw before him. Reid was much smaller than him but he still had muscle definition, Reid's whole body turned a light pink when he realized he was being stared at, then wrapped his arms around himself. Morgan crawled on the bed till he was hovering over Reid.

"You don't need to hide yourself", he said peeling Reid's arms back so he could get a better look, receiving a whine from the man below him.

"You're gorgeous", he said, almost to himself. Making Reid turn a few shades darker.

"No ones ever said that to me unless they wanted something."

"Pretty boy I won't do anything that you don't want me to." Reid looked away.

"You do believe me don't you." When Reid didn't say anything Morgan re-positioned them so that he was spooning Reid under the covers. Reid physically relaxed when he realized what his friend was doing.

"I'm sorry".

"Why?"

"None of the people you've ever been with are as damaged as me. I feel like I'm holding you back from what you want."

"I want you to be happy." Morgan said pulling Reid closer.

Not another word was shared between the two of them, and they both slowly fell asleep.

Chapter 3  
Morgan woke up before Reid. He didn't really remember what had happened last night, at least nothing pertaining to why Reid was curled up next to him in his underwear. He slowly got up trying not to disturb Reid and headed to the couch. He thought that it would be best if his friend didn't wake up with unwanted company in his bed. So many things could have happened last night, and none of the ones Morgan could think of were good. He takes this time to call his neighbor and ask her to take care of Clooney for the weekend, only to find out that she already was, he hung up after thanking her. He then fell asleep before thinking about what he would do if Reid came down the stairs to confront him.

Reid woke up feeling like he was missing something. He just brushed it off and got out of bed. He usually wore P.J.'s but found that he was in his underwear. On top of that he had a boner but dismissing it as morning wood he proceeded downstairs, completely comfortable with being naked in his own house. Halfway down the stairs he heard a shift of movement, tiptoeing back upstairs he got his gun and went to confront the intruder.  
_ _

Morgan heard shuffling at the foot of the couch and when he looked up he saw Reid pointing a gun at him. He froze for a second before he realized that Reid was in his underwear and burst into laughter. The smaller man was confused as to why a shirtless laughing Morgan was on his couch at 4 in the morning. He lowered his gun then made a squealing sound when he remembered he was naked and dashed upstairs. Morgan finished laughing and went upstairs to check on Reid. He was pulling on a wife beater and he already had sweats on. The darker man couldn't take his eyes off of his friend, he'd never seen him look so casual, or sexy.

"What are you staring at", Reid said trying to act mad.

"Briefs? Really?"

"Yes really, is that a problem?" Morgan flashed a smile.

"No, you just always struck me as a boxer kind of guy."

"Well I'd love to stand here and talk to you about my underwear but what are you doing here.?"

"I honestly don't know, I-uhh- woke up in your bed then moved downstairs."

"Oooh", Reid said suddenly remembering last night, the club, and the kiss.

"What?"

"D-do you remember what you-we did last night", Reid asked not meeting Morgan's eyes. It took a few minuted before Morgan walked over to Reid, lifted his chin and gave his a chaste kiss on the lips. He let a gasp pass his lips when the lithe man all but threw him on the bed. He was starting to wonder if he really did remember last night correctly, but all thoughts flew out of his mind when Reid straddled his hips.

"You really should have finished what you started", Reid whispered in his lovers ear before he nibbled and licked on his neck and collar bone. Morgan flipped them over so he was on top. He slid forward so he was in between the smaller man's legs. His hand ghosted over his body and stopped at his hips holding him down.

He looked at the man under him and saw that his brown eyes were blown wide and he was biting his bottom lip. He leaned forward and sucked on the red swollen lip. Reid bucked into the other man when his lip was bitten, hard. An almost evil smirk crossed Morgan's face when he found out his pretty boy's secret.

He let go of his lip and locked his jaw onto his shoulder, making sure his teeth dug in. Reid let out a short squeal right before his eyes glazed over with painful pleasure. Content for now with that Morgan reached over to the bed side table and snatched up the lube. He coated a finger and started teasing the tight ring of muscle which immediately tightened.

"Just relax". The smaller man said nothing but loosened slightly, followed by Morgan shoving two fingers in him. After pumping in and out for about two minutes he turned Reid into a mewling tossing mess. He slid his fingers out and slowly replaced them with his own throbbing member. Going slow and looking at his partner for any sign of discomfort, inching his way in untill he was buried in the immense heat.

Morgan gave his pretty boy a peck on the lips before he latched onto his shoulder again, all the while pulling out before he slammed back into him with crushing force. The genius let out a scream that made the dark man shudder and bite down harder insisting on making him bleed. Pulsing in and out of the lithe figure below him filling the room with grunts, moans, and a slight yelp of pain as the larger mans white canines finally broke the skin in his lover's flesh.

That sound brought him back to reality and he leaned back, still moving inside the other man, and through lust glazed eyes he caught sight of the beauty before him. Reid was flushed in a light pink, shuddering every time Morgan collided with him, hair looking so debauched it didn't even seem real. Mouth open letting out sounds that made this moment even more sexual than it already was. Morgan realized that Reid's penis was an angry red, so he decided to cheer it up.

His rough swift movements coupled with a quick slide over the weeping tip were enough to make the smaller man explode on to his stomach and chest, shouting Derek's name to the heavens. He tightened around his partners dick and caused him to mark his insides as his own. The darker man's heart almost skipped an already fast paced beat when the younger man brought a finger to the white substance littering his bodice, scooped it up and brought it to his plump, bruised lips, then proceeded to suck on it.

This extreme act of sexiness mixed with everything that was going on pushed Morgan over the edge a second time, over filling the tiny man and causing him to drip onto the sheets. They collapsed into a clump of energy deprived, sticky chested love. Reid waited until they both came down from their high to ask Morgan to get off because he was a little too heavy to handle in his weakened state. Morgan used the last bit of energy he had to pull out and lay on his back next to his equally spent Spencer. Too tired to do anything thing but plummet into sleep, so that's exactly what they did.

Spencer awakes later that afternoon to a delectable smell filling his nose holes. He started to get out of bed when he felt something thick start to drip out of him. It took his about ten second to realize what it was and head to the shower. When he was done and dressed he sauntered down stairs and saw Derek in his boxers pulling something out of the oven.

"What are you doing?", Spencer asks.

"Making dinner, what took you so long?"

"I had to take a shower." Derek didn't even try to hide the pride struck look on his face.

"Oh yeah, this morning was fun wasn't it."

"Mmm it was but I'm a little sore."

"You'll get used to it", Derek said with a wink. He grabbed a plate and headed for the couch. Spencer smirked, knowing what that meant. He eyes the food suspiciously before taking a small piece and joining Derek on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?", Derek asked.

"Anything".

"Mkay." They finished their meal in comfortable silence, with the larger man occasionally giving his lover a kiss on the neck. The dark man suddenly pulled Reid into his lap and proceeded to kiss his neck and jaw. The smaller man was picked up and carried to the bedroom, their lips connected and never parted. Even as the older man placed the genius on bed, and started to undress him, now they only separated to take their shirts off. Once they were both completely bare they both took a moment to relish in the image of the other.

Reid took in the immense structure of muscle leaning over him, biting him lip when he realized that it was and forever will be his. Morgan eyes lingered on the soft, toned body laying expectantly beneath him. He looks his pretty boy in the eyes and in one swift movement folds him, knees to shoulders. Licking his lips he does a once over before leveling his mouth with the pale man's hole so that he couldn't see Reid's eyes go wide when he slowly gives it one big long lick. But he does feel him shudder and that's enough to let him know that he can continue. He toys with the puckered dent for what seems like only a minute when Reid can't take it anymore.

"Fuuuck Derek", Reid grunts while Morgan just looks at him in momentary disbelief which is replaced by an all too powerful feeling of lust brought on by these two then positions himself so the leaking tip of his dick is pressed against his lovers saliva covered hole but not yet breaching it, all the while he's keeping his hands firmly on the backs of his knees.

"Please". It almost sounds like a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Please, just fuck me." At this Morgan slowly slides into his warmth, both of them let out a deep throated grunt. The smaller man opens his legs wider begging to be taken. And who is Morgan to deny him. He pulls out all the way before smashing into him on a non-stop collision course with his prostate. The other man lets out a chocked gasp that turns into velvety moans that send a chill down the dark mans spine. He bends over to softly suck on the scar from their previous encounter. Evoking sounds that were to only be heard by his ears.

"Are you all mine?", the bigger man manages to get out in between grunts and pants.

"Mmmm all yours", at this he fucked Reid harder than he'd ever fucking anyone before, causing him to scream out in pleasure that would wake up the neighbors if there were any. Of course these actions led him to an early finish but he didn't care, he just filled that boy up like a water balloon, who finished shortly after, squirting long ropes all over his chest.

Morgan wasn't as tired as the last time so he was able to pull out and look at the mess they had made. He noticed that Reid's hole was a dark pink, and not even worrying about tasting himself he gives it a kiss before kissing his beloved's lips. They were like that for a while just kissing and tasting when he came up with an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go take a shower", Derek says in an excited but none the less seductive voice.

"Alright", Spencer says slightly winded but up for some fun.

They helped each other to the prince-like baby blue bathroom. The water was left to run until it filled the room was an eerie romantic feel. They had already taken care of all those pesky clothes so they just jumped in and savored the heat. Well, Derek was savoring the heat while Spencer was trying the get all the liquids out of himself.

The other man couldn't help but watch with interest as he watched the tall pale man hunch other and try to vacate his inner sanctum of the sticky substance he had worked so hard to put into him. He noticed that his hair was soaked but the curls at the end of his hairs were still evident and had little dew drops on them. While he was preoccupied with the curls the younger had time to finish what he was doing.

Spencer looked up and caught Derek staring at him.

"What?", he says with a sheepish smile.

"Nothing, you just looked kinda cute." If the steam hadn't already made Spencer pink you could have told that he was blushing. They just looked at each other for a few moments before Derek reached around his love and grabbed a bar of soap. He proceeded to wash the thinner man's chest, slightly nibbling his neck and shoulders.

The other grabbed his dark hips with an almost un-human grip trying to draw his attention elsewhere. It didn't work. The bigger man continued to worship the pale man's body, planting little kisses, a nibble here a nibble there, all the while soaping him up.

Spencer lifted Derek's face to his own and they shared a kiss that would put any other to shame. Filled with such want, need, lust and respect all mixed together like the tongues of these two men. They were so immersed in what they were doing that Spencer accidentally let the soap slip from his slightly quivering grip.

Without thinking he bent down to reach for it and ended up pointing his butt right at Derek, who isn't one to waste, and who proceeded to take advantage of the situation. He grabbed the thin hips and thrust so forcefully that not a sound was uttered. Only the load smack of skin to skin colliding and hands hitting the tile to stop ones self from breaking their face was heard.

Not waiting for the other to catch his breath Derek started sliding in and out of his companion. Finally receiving some communication in the form of deep moans and tremors. No mercy was shown but because of the earlier stretching and the help of the water, a good amount of resistance was met. At times Derek lost his self control and started to pummel Spencer's hole and only his pained squeaks would make him regain it.

They went on like this for who knows how long, it could have been an hour or just a few minutes but Spencer couldn't wrap his head around how fast it all seemed to happened. One second he's reaching down and the next there's lukewarm water spraying his back while the other is spraying his insides, painting him an off-white. The only thing going through his mind as his knees buckled during his climax is,"We're going to have to take another shower."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally all washed and feeling good, the mismatched lovers join each other on the couch and cruise through the T.V channels. They're cuddling so close that they feel more than hear each others heart beats. Even though they just took a shower, their natural smells still linger and they soak in each others being. They had never been so content. But you see, humans are greedy, always wanting more when things are going just fine.

Spencer notices that Derek's heart beat has slowed down and he assumes that he's asleep. Oh, how peaceful he looks, free from every care in the world. And so beautiful. Spencer can't keep his eyes off him. His chiseled face, down to his sculpted chest. He didn't even reach his legs because what's in between them seemed more interesting. Spencer had a rule, never do anything with anyone if they aren't able to say no.

Which is always a good rule to have but the aching of the loins often out weighs morals.  
He slowly palms the bulge, watching it grow bigger, harder. Just how he likes it. He hesitates before pulling his manhood out of the sweats he's seen many a time when they've shared a hotel room. The ones with a bleach stain from when he tried to do laundry but failed. They've had so many moments that it's hard to believe that they've never noticed the attraction. But now as the thinner man started to swirl his tongue around the other, his want was obvious.

He had never put more effort into pleasing someone else. If his partner was awake to experience this he would never forget it. Licks covered him with saliva, making it gleam in the soft glow of the T.V. Spencer knew that when Derek's dick started to twitch, that all he needed was just a few more seconds. He came so hard he woke up with a chocked gasp, suddenly unaware of his surroundings. But Spencer's butterfly kisses working their way up his abdomen brought him back down from his momentary high. The thin man's lips were wet and bright pink from over use, the darker man couldn't take his eyes off them. But Spencer gave his something else to look at as he positioned himself and sat right on him.

He didn't stop until he was flush against his skin, the contrast unmistakable, making it all the more gorgeous.  
The mixed sounds of passion were so intense that it chilled both men to the core, the fact that they could want someone so much, frightened them, but they loved every second of their sweaty, indiscreet love making. Skin smacking against skin, the sound of the lithe man's dick slapping the others stomach. The smell of sweat and other body odors mixed in the air, creating their own distinct fragrance. Lips fighting for dominance, tongues tasting, hands reaching for anything they can touch. Sweat dripping, and their heart beats, like frantic metronomes.

In the spur of the moment Derek lifts Spencer and places him on his hands and knees on the floor. The smaller man lifts his bum in the air, begging for more. His face ground down into the carpet as he is rammed into with indescribable force. Causing every muscle in his body to tighten but relax at the same time. His whole body goes numb, with only shock waves of pleasure running through his body. The thicker man, using every ounce of his energy to show the other how much he cared, wanted, NEEDED him.

Bruises where forming from their intensity, Derek kissed Spencer's back to try to mask the pain he knew came with the pleasure. Muscles quaked and joints ached but they didn't stop until they were satisfied. One last plunge into Spencer was all Derek needed to pour shot after shot of hot cum into Spencer, who covered the carpet with his own personal mixture. They collapsed onto each other, breathing hard and bodies convulsing. Their world faded to darkness as they blacked out, neither bothering to re-position their selves or pull out. They would be sore and rubbed raw in the morning, but now, nothing mattered as long as they were intertwined with each other. That and getting a good nights sleep.


End file.
